


Serendipity

by tricia_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bites, No mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16
Summary: Something's wrong. Dean hasn't been able to shake the feeling all damn day, and just when he thinks he's made it through the worst of a terrible day, he stumbles upon a man crying in an alley. While the logical thing to do as an unmated omega would be to avoid the potential danger, he finds himself approaching the man instead. Dean can't seem to make himself leave - even after the man asks him to - and hereallyhopes that decision isn't about to end the day as horribly as it started.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s having one hell of a shitty day. It’s a Monday, which automatically makes it the worst day of the week as far as he’s concerned, but he also woke up feeling really... off. On top of that, it’s been raining off and on all day and of course he didn’t bring a damn jacket with him to work. Maybe wearing damp clothes all day has something to do with the all encompassing misery he feels rolling inside of him like his own personal rain cloud. He doesn’t know what the cause is (and he really doubts it’s the rain, honestly) but he just can’t shake it.

He tried all of his usual tricks to cheer himself up. He stopped and bought himself one of those caramel lattes absolutely packed with sugar that can almost always bring a smile to his face, he called his brother to meet him for lunch so he could have the best burger in town, and when neither worked, he made plans with his best friend Charlie to go to a movie tonight... which she ended up cancelling because she got called into work.

He went alone anyway, but it turns out even the movie was working against him, and one of his favorite characters died unexpectedly. Shockingly,  _that_  didn’t help cheer him up in the least. Instead, the end of the movie leaves him lost in his own thoughts and still not able to ignore the feeling that something just isn’t right. As he pushes his way through the exit he feels the rain start to pour down on him again and curses aloud. Just perfect. The icing on top of a perfect fucking day.

He’s hustling along the sidewalk when he makes the split second decision to take the shortcut through the alley towards where he parked his car. He takes the sharp turn and pushes his hand through his now wet hair when his eyes catch on what must a new mural on the wall. He’s not big on art or anything, so he might not have even given it a second glance if it wasn’t for the guy standing there in front of it. The dude’s absolutely drenched, wearing only a trench coat that’s doing nothing to repel the rain, but the dude isn’t moving a muscle. It’s like he has no idea he’s sopping wet.

The instinct to nurture is too strong to ignore, and despite the rain and the small burst of fear he feels being alone in an alley with a person of an unknown designation, the man doesn’t _smell_ threatening, so he approaches him tentatively. He makes sure to scoff his feet so the guy hears him coming, and he’s about to say something when he notices two things both at once.

One, the guy has tears dripping down his face mingling with the rain.

And two, the mural has a large white script across it that reads: _You are_ _alive._

He feels his heart go out to this guy with a surprisingly strong wave of empathy, and he quietly says, “Hey, buddy. I’m Dean.”

The man turns to face him with a blank expression on his face and that same sense of _wrong_ that was nudging at him when he first got out of the theater hits him again, only stronger this time. This man is not okay, and that’s  _really_ not okay with him for some reason.

“Are you alright, man?”

He sees the man’s nostrils flaring as he tries to scent the air, but Dean’s got a shit ton of blockers on and he’s huge for an omega, so he isn’t too worried about him figuring out what he is. It's kinda interesting that trying to scent him is the one thing this guy is gonna do though, since he isn’t answering him and he has no expression on his face whatsoever.

“I’m alive,” the man finally answers, his voice much lower and rougher than what he expected to come out of him.

“How about we get outta the rain, yeah?” Dean asks cautiously. “I can drop you off somewhere. My car’s just over here.”

“No, thank you.”

That should be it. He knows he should walk away now. He offered his assistance to a stranger when he didn’t have to, even though it put him at personal risk. He should be able to feel good that he didn’t just walk past without trying to help and go home to put an end to this stupid day. Except he actually _can’t_. His omega instincts are telling him to stay and help this dude, and he can no more walk away from him than he can make the rain stop.

“I’ll just hang out here with you until I know you’re okay, then.”

He takes a step back and leans against the brick wall behind the guy, off to the side enough that the man can see him in his peripheral vision so he knows he isn’t a threat. Not that the guy seems to care about that. He either doesn’t know that Dean’s still there or just plain doesn’t care - he can’t tell. He just keeps staring at the mural completely unmoving, with tears intermittently streaming down his face.

It takes everything Dean has not to approach him again. He wants to offer him comfort or do something - _anything_ \- to make him stop crying, but he doesn't think that would be welcome. He has no idea how long it’s been when the man finally turns around to face him again with a silent question in his eye.

“Come on,” Dean prompts him.

He leads the way to his car, and while the man doesn’t say anything or even make a sound, he can feel that he’s following him. He unlocks the doors to the Impala, gets in behind the wheel, and waits for the guy to get into the passenger seat. He turns the heat on high, hoping the warmth will dry them both out and maybe help his teeth to stop chattering, when he suddenly gets a whiff of the most amazing thing he’s ever smelled.

He closes his eyes and scents the air greedily, wanting to drink in every ounce of what he’s smelling. Cinnamon candy - like those Valentine’s Day cinnamon hearts - but softer. Even sweeter somehow. Not as harsh. And... fresh. Like somebody left the sweet cinnamon candy in front of an open window on a cool night and the breeze wafted through it. Unfortunately, as tantalizing as the man’s scent is, there’s still a heavy scent of despair clouding it that sends pain rippling through him. He battles internally with wanting to inhale all of the scent he possibly can and wanting to roll the window down to let some of it out of the car. 

The alpha’s (because there’s no mistaking that alpha scent) nostrils are twitching, too, and somehow he knows that despite the blockers that other alpha’s can’t scent him through, this alpha can smell him. A tiny trickle of fear runs through him, but he tries to remind himself he’s bigger than this guy, and because he’s behind the wheel he’s the one who’s in control right now.

“Please don’t be frightened. I’m not going to hurt you,” the alpha says suddenly.

 _He_ can _scent me_.

Dean’s always been so good at keeping his emotions in check. It’s kind of necessary when you’re an unmated omega at almost thirty years old. Especially one who looks like he does, with his high cheekbones, plush lips, and long eyelashes tempting alphas everywhere he goes. He’s been attracting alpha attention for longer than he wishes was the case, and he figured out much sooner than he should have that some of the creepy ones get more excited the more scared he smells. So he made sure that he was able to keep that under wraps when he needed to. Right now he isn’t even all that scared though, so why can _this_ alpha pick up on it when others couldn’t?

Remembering that the alpha said he’s safe slowly erases that tiny bit of fear, and as he feels himself relax entirely, he also sees the way the alpha takes in a deep breath and slumps back against the leather seat in what looks a lot like euphoria.

“You doin’ okay over there?” he asks to make sure.

“More than okay. Your scent is extremely soothing,” he confesses. “I wish I had known you smelled like this when we were outside.” The more the alpha relaxes, the more the misery Dean’s been carrying around inside of him all day seems to lessen, too. He doesn’t think about it too much, too enthralled with the alpha’s scent calming him even as his calms the alpha, until the sour smell to the cinnamon begins to fade.

He closes his eyes to focus on the heavenly perfume of the alpha and can’t hold in a small sound of pleasure. He hears a soft rumble and his inner omega preens at the satisfied purr of the alpha next to him. The alpha's almost radiating contentment now and he knows _he_ did this. The pure, unmarred scent of cinnamon beginning to heat up is mouthwatering, and without meaning to, he follows his nose and leans in to get a better smell.

God. It’s _so_ perfect. He wants to wrap himself up in it and never come out. He wants to bury his face right in -

“Dean?” the alpha says gently.

Dean opens his eyes to look into the alpha’s and briefly registers the look of utter bliss on his face as he gazes into the bluest eyes he’s seen in his life. His eyes are heavily lidded, and as he and the alpha hold eye contact, he can feel his face heat and his heart start to race.

“Alpha?” Dean answers, a thrill running through him when he hears the word come from his lips.

“Castiel,” he corrects. His voice is soft enough to let Dean know he isn’t being scolded.

“Castiel,” he agrees, his cheeks heating even more.

“As much as I would love to sit here and drown in the mingling of our scents, I think the proper thing to do here would be to put some space between us for the time being.”

Rejection and hurt shoot through him so quickly he feels like a bucket of ice water has been thrown over him. He sits back into his seat properly, trying and failing to buckle up because his damn hand won’t stop shaking.

Castiel isn’t enjoying this.

He wants to put space between them.

He doesn’t want him.

He’s surprised when he feels the hot sting of tears behind his eyelids and tries to blink them away before Castiel notices. He feels like a part of him just died. He’s humiliated and crushed and he needs to get the alpha to wherever he wants to go so he can go deal with all of this in private.

“Dean, wait,” Castiel says in alarm.

Dean shakes his head vigorously and puts the car in reverse with his hands still shaking. He can’t think clearly through all of the pain. His hands are shaking on the wheel and his vision is clouded with tears but he needs to get the hell out of here.

“ **Dean** **_stop_** ,” Castiel says, his alpha voice ringing through Dean’s entire being like an alarm bell. He freezes instantly and is embarrassed and confused when he feels a wave of desire crash into him. _What the hell?_

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I can’t let you drive and put yourself in danger when you’re in this kind of condition.”

“I don’t - I can - I -” Dean stumbles over his words, wanting to tell him that he’s _fine_ and he can drive in any kind of condition, thank you very much, but he knows this alpha can smell him and will know he’s lying. He tries to think of what to say, but what ultimately comes out is a whine that he’s instantly ashamed of. _“Alpha, please_.”

“Dean,” Castiel replies. “Please relax. It’s not that you’re not wanted. How could I possibly not want you? My sweet, kindhearted, beautiful omega.” _My omega_ coming from Castiel soothes him like a balm. “But I respect you too, and I know being in this car with me is affecting you the same way it is me. I would like to get to know you without being rendered entirely speechless by the intoxicating way you smell. Is that alright?”

Castiel likes the way he smells. He thinks he smells intoxicating. He thinks he’s sweet and kind and _beautiful._ Pure joy cascades through him as each compliment sinks in. He’s never felt emotions as strongly as this in his entire life. He feels exposed and vulnerable - but it doesn’t scare him nearly as much as he would’ve thought it would. He takes a deep breath, one that only sends more of the delicious alpha scent through him, and nods in answer to Castiel’s question.

“My place or yours?” is what comes out of him, and just as he’s cursing himself for sounding like a needy omega, a huff of laughter slips out of Castiel. He didn’t mean it _like that_ but he doesn’t regret the way it came out if he got a laugh from the man who looked so lost only a little while ago.

“Yours,” Castiel answers. He thinks he sees a flicker of that sad expression back on his face before it disappears again.

“Are you alright, alpha?” he has to ask again.

“I’m better now,” he says with kindness in his eyes. He gets a soft smile from Castiel this time, too, and it fills him with warmth. This alpha is heart achingly beautiful when he smiles.

“Alright,” Dean says with a nod.

Castiel doesn’t stop him this time when he backs out of the parking lot. They drive the short distance to his place in a silence that feels charged but not uncomfortable. When he pulls into the driveway of his small home, he shoots Castiel a hopeful but shy smile and gets out of the car. A part of him feels like he _needs_ Castiel to like where he lives

“Do you live alone?” Castiel asks him.

With the scent of the alpha no longer completely permeating the air around him, he can think clearly enough to realize being asked that question by an alpha he doesn’t really know should probably come across as intimidating. Except it doesn’t. “Yeah. It’s not much, but it’s mine. Come on in, man.”

He unlocks the front door with a clearer head than he’s had since he got into the car. Castiel keeps a safe distance between them, but still, he’s incredibly aware of his proximity as he walks through the doorway. He tosses his keys onto the small table by his door and kicks his shoes off, turning to watch the alpha’s reaction to his living space. Castiel has a small smile on his face as he bends over to unlace his dress shoes, so he‘s going to go ahead and take that as a good thing.

He hangs up his own coat in the closet before he asks Castiel, “Want me to get your coat for you?”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel replies, peeling the still soaking wet article of clothing off his shoulders. Dean grabs a hanger and takes his coat from him, purposely making sure that their fingers don’t brush. He knows he’s going to feel all kinds of things he isn’t quite ready for if they touch skin to skin, and he needs to at least try to talk to the guy first. He takes a deep breath and notices that Castiel’s coat is drenched with his scent, and it takes every bit of restraint he has not to bury his face in it.

Instead of losing what little control that remains, he asks, “Want me to get you some clothes to change into?”

Heat flashes behind Castiel’s eyes for a split second before Dean’s gaze is drawn towards the way his Adam's apple bobs as he struggles to swallow. “Perhaps just a towel. Clothing myself in something that smells like you might not be wise.”

He feels all kinds of warmth rush through him at the thought of Castiel in his clothes. He knows his face flushes red and he ducks his head to try to hide it as he nods and walks quickly towards the bathroom to grab a towel. He catches a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror and his eyes widen in shock.

His cheeks are flushed a bright red, his hair is a mess from the rain, and his eyes are rimmed with a soft gold. He’s never seen his eyes glow omega gold before, and it’s one more piece that fits into the puzzle explaining exactly what’s going on here. He takes another breath of non-Castiel scented air before he turns away and walks back into the living room to see Castiel still standing at the door.

“Sorry, come on in,” he offers, handing the towel over to him.

“I wasn’t sure if I should sit considering I’m soaked almost entirely through,” Castiel says, rubbing at his hair with the towel.

“It’s just water,” Dean says, motioning towards the couch. “Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

“I’m fine, Dean, but thank you for being so attentive.”

His inner omega beams at the compliment as the two of them sit side by side on the couch. Maybe he should’ve sat on the other end to put some space between them, but he instinctively sits directly beside him, silently reveling in the way their knees touch.

Their eyes meet and Dean feels pulled in like a magnet. He likes being close to Castiel, and honestly, he wants to be closer than they are. He wants to sit on his lap and nuzzle into his neck, inhaling as much sweet cinnamon as he can.

“You have a lovely home, Dean,” Castiel tells him, smiling softly and bringing him back to reality.

“Thank you, alpha,” Dean says happily. The endearment slips out again without him meaning to and he flushes deeper as he darts his eyes away. After floundering briefly for something to say to cover his slip, he comes up with, “I’m glad you seem to be feelin’ a little better.”

This time it’s Castiel who ducks his head like he’s trying to hide his face. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that,” he says quietly.

Dean doesn’t want him to feel bad about that. “No big deal. Everybody has bad days, right? I, uh, had a pretty bad one myself today.”

Castiel’s head snaps up immediately. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he answers quickly. “Just one of those days, you know? What about you? How come you were so upset earlier?”

Castiel seems to waver slightly before he says, “I suppose I really should tell you of all people.” _You of all people_. So Castiel _is_ feeling this, too. “I’m... quite honestly, I don’t think lonely is a big enough word to fully explain the depth of how alone I truly feel a lot of the time." He swallows thickly. "I’m almost forty. I have no family and no friends to speak of. I am utterly and completely alone in every sense of the word, and sometimes, like today, it’s almost too much to bear.”

So this is what it feels like to have your heart break. Because surely there’s no other explanation for just how much his heart is positively aching for Castiel right now. That sour scent from before is coming off of Castiel again now, and without thinking about the consequences, he lays his hand on Castiel’s knee and rubs it gently in an attempt to soothe him. Castiel shifts almost imperceptibly closer towards him on the couch, but he notices it and gives him a reassuring smile.

“On the day I couldn’t stop asking myself what the point of slogging through my life so unhappily without even the slightest hope that it would ever improve... first I was stopped in my tracks by that mural, and then by you.”

Dean nods shakily. “Yeah. It was kinda weird for me, too. I almost never take the alley, you know, omega and everything. But I didn’t even think about it tonight. Just turned down it and saw you standing there and couldn’t keep walking even though it was raining so hard.”

“Serendipity,” Castiel says quietly. Dean feels happiness spread through him, causing his smile to grow and Castiel’s nostrils to flare as he scents the air again.

“Whatever it is, I’m not complainin’. Sounds like you needed the company.”

“More than you know,” Castiel agrees.

“I’m glad I ran into you.”

Castiel’s scent sweetens, smelling more like sugar and less like cinnamon, but still _so good_ he can’t help it when his eyes drift closed and he leans in towards him again.

“Dean,” Castiel says cautiously.

He feels so many things coursing through him all at once, and he knows if he can just scent him properly he'll have all the answers he needs. “You smell so good, alpha,” Dean tries to explain.

He can hear the sound of Castiel inhaling deeply and then a happy sigh. “I know just what you mean.”

He knows if he leaned all the way over right now and rubbed his nose against that spot on Castiel’s neck where his scent is the strongest, that Castiel would let him. He also knows that as soon as they touch they’ll both know what they’re dancing around right now. But before he gives into the urge to do that, he has to come all the way clean.

“I wanna scent you so damn bad, Castiel, you don't even know. But uh, before I do - before there’s no going back - I hafta tell you something,” he says seriously. He can feel fear and shame beginning to run through him already because he has no idea how Castiel is going to react to this and he knows he’ll never be able to deal with it if he turns him away right now.

“Don’t stress, Dean. I’m quite certain there’s nothing you can say that will change where this is going,” Castiel reassures him.

He tries to squash down the hope that’s growing because Castiel has no idea what he’s agreeing to be okay with. “No hard feelings on my end if that isn’t still true ten seconds from now,” he says, knowing it isn’t true at all. “I uh, had some medical problems a while ago, back when I was still a pup myself, really. But long story short... I can’t have them. Pups, I mean. I can't have pups. I’m barren.”

He feels the familiar wave of shame and loss that he's sure will always be there whenever he has to talk about this. He knows he’s a ruined omega - not good for the one thing he’s supposed to be able to give his alpha - and now that he knows who his alpha is and can put a face to the man who he’s going to disappoint, it feels worse than it ever has.

“I’m so sorry for any pain this has caused you, Dean. You don’t deserve it,” Castiel tells him.

“You don’t even know me,” Dean responds.

“I know you’re mine,” Castiel says simply, causing Dean's heart to skip a beat. “And I will happily take you exactly as you are.”

 _Wait, what?_ What alpha doesn’t want to fill his omega with pups? He’s seen enough alpha/omega porn to know that’s the way most of them think.

“But - but what about having pups of your own? Don’t you -”

“I’ll be forty in a few months. Quite honestly, I gave up on the dream of having a family of my own years ago. I had even given up on finding my mate, resigned to the fact that I would be alone and miserable forever. But then I met you, and already I can see how kind and understanding you are. You’re unbelievably beautiful, and you’re so much more than I ever hoped to have in my life, Dean. You and I can be our own little family, and I promise you I’ll do everything within my power to make you happy, even without pups of our own.”

His eyes are filling with tears. He never thought he’d hear an alpha say this to him. He thought maybe he’d find a beta someday that might make him happy, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d find an alpha like Castiel who would accept him as broken as he is.

“Can I hold you, omega?” Castiel says quietly.

His heart tumbles in his chest, knowing exactly what Castiel is asking him. They’ll know for certain once they touch skin to skin if they were put on this earth for the sole purpose of completing the other. Like he said earlier, there’s no turning back if they are. He meets the alpha’s eyes and sees them shining with hope, and he knows he can’t possibly go another second without knowing for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

He leans forwards to finally give into the searing need to bury his nose in Castiel’s scent gland, and the moment his nose touches his neck, a shockwave of recognition rocks him to his very core and he knows: Castiel is his true mate.

“Alpha,” he gasps, dragging his nose greedily across his neck.

“My omega,” Castiel replies, his voice already coming out on a sigh as he cranes his neck to the side to give Dean more room. He feels Castiel lie a hand tentatively on his shoulder and feels like his skin burns beneath his palm.

Dean’s hand slides behind Castiel’s neck and into the damp hair at the base of his hairline, holding him in place so he can breathe in his scent unobstructed. Already, he can smell the cinnamon heating up and he feels his own body begin to react to the tantalizing scent of alpha arousal. He could drown in this scent. He wants it everywhere. On his body, wafting through his house, steaming up his shower, his sheets and his pillowcase completely saturated in it. Actually, fuck the pillow case. He wants to sleep with his nose buried right here for the rest of his life.

“Dean, will you? - Please, let me -” Castiel’s voice is heavy and desperate, and he knows exactly what he needs even though he can’t seem to find the words. He nuzzles into his alpha once more to breathe in slow and deep one final time before he tears his nose away.

Then, for the first time in his life, he bares his neck for an alpha.

Castiel’s lips part on a soft gasp of what he hopes is pleasure, and then he slowly lowers his face to Dean’s neck. A shiver wracks through his body as he feels Castiel’s breath hot on his skin.

“May I scent you, Dean?”

He’s sitting here with his neck exposed to an obviously turned on alpha, and still, Castiel asks. “Yeah. I - I want you to.” His cheeks heat up again and he can feel arousal coiling in his stomach as Castiel’s fingers tighten on his shoulder. Castiel just smells so damn good, and he’s his mate, and he doesn’t want to wait anymore. “Do it, Cas.”

Castiel’s breath catches and his inner omega swoons when Castiel starts purring as he rubs his face along his neck slowly. He doesn’t understand how Castiel is holding himself back and being so very gentle. Dean’s already itching for another hit of his alpha scent and Castiel is still moving so incredibly slow, like it isn’t driving Dean crazier the longer he has to wait. He finally seems to find the best spot and nestles into it.

“My mate,” Castiel says on an exhale. “So perfect. You smell so, _so_ good. Unbelievable.”

Castiel’s voice is rough and sexy as hell, and the combination of that and having him so close while he smells _so good_ is really starting to turn him on. He’s wearing blockers but obviously Castiel can scent him through them, and for the first time he can remember, he actually _wants_ an alpha to know that he’s starting to feel a hint of slick between his cheeks.

He barely has the thought before Castiel’s purr deepens into a small growl and he pulls away from Dean’s neck, his eyes already glowing a faint crimson. Castiel’s body and his scent are telling him that he wants him, but his body language and the way he’s currently trying to put some space between them by scooching over a little is telling a completely different story. Dean ignores his alpha’s silent wish and moves back over beside him until their legs are pressed together.

“Dean,” Castiel warns him.

_Why_ is he warning him, though? “What’s wrong?” Shit. He’s already breathing hard and feeling slick and Castiel hasn’t even touched him with any kind of intent behind it. He really needs to try to keep it in his pants, especially if something’s wrong on Castiel’s end.

Castiel takes a breath in through his mouth, but a purr starts up again immediately and Dean knows that trying not to breathe in his scent didn’t help whatever Castiel was trying to do. He tries (and fails) not to feel smug about it. He _loves_ that Cas is so enamoured with the way he smells.

“We barely know each other,” Castiel explains.

Dean’s mind goes blank and he can’t make sense of his words. What does that matter when they’re meant to be together? “But - but you’re my true mate.”

Castiel’s purr gets even louder; it’s so loud it’s almost gotta be called a rumble instead of a purr. He wants to lie his head on his chest and feel it, but he doesn’t think Castiel wants him to right now. “And you’re _my_ true mate,” Castiel confirms, bringing Dean’s attention back to their conversation. “But I don’t want us to be ruled by our bodies instead of our minds.”

“Believe me, my mind and body are definitely on the same page here.” Then he frowns when a thought occurs to him. “Aren’t yours?”

“Please don’t misunderstand me. I have no doubts about _you_ , Dean. But I’m worried that once I leave and you can think clearly again that you’ll regret this,” he tells him, his eyes now filled with sadness and fear.

“No,” Dean promises immediately. “Why would you think that? Can’t you feel it? I’m _meant_ to be yours, Cas.”

“But I have nothing to offer you.”

Castiel’s scent is beginning to sour again and he _hates_ it. Instinctively, he moves even closer and bears his neck again, begging his alpha to take comfort in his scent. Castiel hesitates, but moves in to press his nose to his neck again. Good, this is something he can do. Dean thinks happy thoughts. He thinks about snuggling up on this couch with Cas just like this every night. He thinks about falling asleep wrapped in his alpha and in this scent. Waking up to those blue eyes heavily lidded and the man pressed against him purring with happiness.

“You’re perfect, Dean,” Castiel sighs, and Dean notices suddenly that the sour tint is gone. “But I’m not. In fact, I’m far from it. At the end of the month I won’t have anywhere to live. I’m a manager at a telemarketing center with little hope that I'll ever be more. And I’m older than you, by what, fifteen years?”

Dean chuckles at that. “More like ten. I’m not 25, dude.”

“You look young for your age, then,” Castiel replies, his voice sounding a little bit lighter. “Everything else is still true though.”

Dean thinks about everything he just said. Sure, none of those things are stereotypically _alpha_ or what he fantasized about maybe finding in a mate someday, but now that he knows his mate is Castiel, he wants him exactly the way he is. None of that other shit matters. Actually, he’s not the most stereotypical omega when it comes right down to it either. It’s unusual for an omega to own his own home, and if it wasn’t for his uncle Bobby owning the salvage yard he _never_ would’ve gotten his job restoring classic cars.

“So you don’t think you can make me happy after all?” he finally asks.

He can feel Castiel’s body stiffen beside him. “I _want_ to,” he answers, sounding distressed. “I want to come home to you every day. Listen to you complain when you’ve had a bad day and pamper you until you feel better. Remind you to bring an umbrella so you don’t get caught in the rain anymore. Hold you all night and wake you up with a kiss every morning. Tell you what a good omega you are and how proud I am to be your mate.”

“Guess we’re perfect for each other then,” he says with a grin. “Because I want everything you just said and I want it with _you._ I’ve got a good job and a house big enough for both of us. The only thing I don’t have is you.” His lips quirk when he adds, “Well, you and an umbrella, but maybe you can help me with that.”

Castiel sits up to meet his eyes. “You don’t care that I’m not a good alpha?”

“You don’t care that I can’t give you pups like a good omega,” he reminds him.

“You _are_ a good omega. You’re perfect, Dean. Truly.”

“Well I think _you’re_ a good alpha,” Dean answers. “You’ve already been real patient and gentle. I don’t know another alpha who’d stop long enough to have this conversation when his mate was seconds away from begging to be claimed.”

Castiel swallows hard as his eyes flash red again. “It’s not as easy as it seems.”

Dean smirks at that. He may be an unmated omega, but he’s no virgin. He’s gotta be able to tempt Cas into letting his instincts take over the way he wants him to.

“How ‘bout we start with a kiss then?”

“Dean...”

He’s getting really damn tired of that warning tone of voice, and while he appreciates that Castiel is able to keep himself in check, he just really wants to be closer to him. As close as he can get, really. He’s been waiting his whole damn life for this and now Castiel wants to take it slow? No fucking way.

“Don’t you wanna taste me, alpha? Don’t you wanna see if I taste as good as I smell?”

Castiel’s eyes drop to his lips, and he licks them slowly both to entice him and to fight back a smirk. He purposely thinks dirty thoughts - about how good it’s going to feel to have his mate inside of him, how big he might be, how he _knows_ they’re going to fit together so well - and he smells the first hint of his slick in the air.

Castiel obviously smells it too, because his nostrils flare and his eyes slip closed. His cinnamon scent turns spicy almost immediately, and suddenly Dean can’t hold himself back anymore even if Castiel can.

He leans forwards and presses his lips to Castiel’s chastely. He pulls away enough to see Castiel’s eyes wide and owlish, blinking at him like he’s never been kissed before a day in his life. Dean feels an overwhelming need to be tender with him. He lifts his hand to brush the backs of his fingers across his alpha’s cheekbone, and because Castiel doesn’t back away, he leans in to kiss him again. He kisses his plush lips twice more exactly the same way without even an inkling of reaction from Castiel. Still trying to get  _something_ out of his alpha, he opens his mouth a tiny bit, slotting Castiel’s top lip between his. Blood rushes through his ears when he feels Castiel finally kiss him back. He parts his lips in invitation and - holy shit!

One second he’s sitting on the couch beside him, and the next, Castiel’s big hands are on his hips and he’s being _hauled up into his lap_ like he weighs nothing. His mouth drops in surprise, and Castiel’s tongue dives in ruthlessly. _Holy shit_ . They both groan when they get their first taste of each other. He’s never tasted anything so good in his entire life. Screw pie - he would _happily_ feast on Castiel for as long as he lives. The telltale feeling of slick beginning to gather between his cheeks hits him faster than he’s ever experienced outside of his heat, and he gasps when he can feel Castiel starting to get hard beneath him.

He buries his hands in Castiel’s hair, still damp but soft as silk, and Castiel’s hands drift up his back, possessively stroking over every inch of his upper body. He feels like he sets fire to every inch he touches: up his back and over his shoulder blades, down his arms to cup the back of his neck, then finally, back down the curve of his lower back and _just_ teasing him at the swell of his ass. He moans, eager for it and not at all ashamed, and kisses Castiel as passionately as he can.

He could kiss him for days. Just stay here like this, drowning in the perfect ambrosia of Castiel’s spicy cinnamon and the slide of his tongue against his. If it wasn’t for his slick getting thicker by the minute, and his cock plumping up with anticipation, he would probably be able to fight the instinct to get some friction. But his body is all systems-go, he’s got his alpha turned on beneath him smelling like sex, and he _can’t_ fight it.

He tears his mouth away from Castiel’s and drags his nose across his cheek down to his neck where he opens his mouth to lick and suck at his pulse point. When Castiel moans with his voice dripping of sex, his hips move all on their own and he feels the rough drag of Castiel’s cock through his jeans for the first time.

His breath leaves his lungs all at once with, “ _Cas_.”

Castiel turns his head and forces Dean’s mouth away from him only to get his lips on his neck. This time Castiel’s not quite so gentle. The sensation of his mouth - lips, tongue and teeth - hot all over his scent gland causes Dean’s cock to harden so fast it’s almost painful, and the first trickle of slick drips from his hole.

“Fuck that feels good,” Dean sighs.

“You taste divine,” Castiel says, a hint of growl in his voice.

Now that his lips have left his skin, Dean leans back to look him in the eye. He isn’t surprised to see only the faintest hint if alpha red there, knowing Castiel is somehow still holding on to control of his inner alpha. Honestly, he’s kinda glad, because he loves the blue of his eyes so much better.

“Will you take me to bed, Alpha?” Dean asks him.

Castiel slides his hands up to his shoulders and eases him in for a long, languid kiss that leaves Dean feeling boneless but no less aroused than he was a minute ago. “We don’t have to do this tonight,” he answers.

He knows by now that Cas is just trying to be careful; to respect him. But still, rejection starts flooding through him at the idea that his mate doesn’t want him. He tries to push it down and think happy thoughts so his scent doesn’t turn Castiel off, and he looks right into his eyes to whisper, “Don’t say no. Please, Cas, I couldn’t take it. I need you so bad.”

“Sweet Omega. I don’t _want_ to say no, believe me. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and I want you more than I want my next breath. I just want you to be sure.”

“I’m really, _really_ damn sure, I swear. Want you to make me yours.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel whines, and with a surge of power he didn’t even know his alpha possessed, he’s on his feet with Dean’s legs wrapped his waist. Dean damn near swoons at the display of strength and he whimpers when he feels how wet he’s getting. Castiel’s hands hold him under his thighs until he realizes Dean’s holding on without him. Dean goes right back to Castiel’s neck, tasting every inch of his alpha’s skin that he can, and when Cas’s hands slowly start sliding under his legs towards his ass, his hole starts aching to be filled.

“Cas,” Dean gasps.

Castiel finally starts walking down the hallway and pushes his way through the door of the only bedroom.

“Ohhh, it smells _so good_ in here. Just like my omega.”

Now that Cas has stopped walking Dean drops down to his feet and locks eyes with Cas again. He teases the hem of his t-shirt with his finger tips and when Cas’s eyes darken with lust, he smirks and peels his shirt up and over his head. It drops on the floor with a quiet _plop_ and the only thing he can hear in the room now is both of them breathing hard. Castiel is gazing at him with so much heat in his eyes he wouldn’t be surprised if his skin burst into flames.

His cock is painfully hard by now and he pops the button on his fly and opens his jeans to give himself some breathing room. He knows Cas can scent the slick that’s now completely saturated his boxers because his eyes slip closed again while he inhales deeply.

Then in a flash, Castiel’s on him again. Damn he can move fast. Castiel crashes their mouths together in a flurry of movement. It’s a delicious mess of tongues and teeth, and Dean feels himself submit to his alpha's strength with every sinful slide of his tongue and every caress of his strong hands on his bare skin.

He whines when Castiel’s hands leave his body and tries to press himself against him as closely as he can so he doesn’t pull away again. He _needs_ him. Castiel shushes him gently and presses a soft kiss to his temple to soothe him as he begins to take off his own shirt.

_Oh my god._

He’s gorgeous. Gorgeous isn’t even the right word. He’s hot as hell. His arms are thick with muscle, his shoulders are well defined and highlighted with a collar bone that Dean wants to sink his teeth into. His chest is hard and lightly dusted with dark hair, and as Dean lifts his hands to touch, another shiver runs through him when he feels how firm he is beneath his palms.

“Jesus,” he says softly, running his hands all over his chest. “Look at you. So fucking hot, Cas.”

“ _You  are,_ ” Castiel disagrees, wrapping his hands around his waist. “You’re so soft and beautiful. I want to worship you every day for the rest of my life.” Dean leans in to suckle at his neck again and revels in the purr that starts up again. “Tell me you’re mine, Dean,” he asks.

“Yours, Alpha. Only yours. I’m so fucking wet for you.”

Castiel’s hands slip down the back of his jeans under his boxers and they both let out simultaneous sounds of satisfaction when Castiel’s hands squeeze his ass cheeks.

“Mmm, Cas. _Yes_. Please. Touch me,” he begs him.

“You’re making this exceedingly difficult to keep my head,” Castiel whines, his fingers tightening on the flesh of his ass.

He’s so completely out of his mind with a mixture of arousal, anticipation, and _need_ that he can barely think. His entire body is over-warm and his ass is leaking slick. All he can think is _mate, mate, mate._ He tilts his ass back, silently begging for his touch, and when Castiel's thumbs drift towards his hole he keens desperately.

Castiel growls and _plasters_ their groins together, rocking into him so good he can feel the outline of Castiel completely hard, and Dean’s eyes close on a gasp. He rubs himself against Cas, torn between wanting to feeling their cocks pressed together and trying to convince Cas to run his fingers through his slick. 

Castiel’s hands push his pants and boxers down and when he opens his eyes again, he has an alpha on his knees between his legs. Castiel's cheeks are flushed, his hair's fucking crazy from Dean's fingers, and his eyes are glazed with arousal. He looks like he's already had the best sex of his life and Dean never wants to see him put back together again because he's the sexiest thing he's ever laid eyes on. For the first time in his life, his knees actually go weak like he's some kind of damsel in distress or something, and he has to brace himself on Castiel’s broad shoulders to stay on his feet - which doesn’t help at all when he feels just how muscular he is.

“Can you step out of your jeans, sweetheart?” Castiel asks him.

His chest fills with warmth at _sweetheart_ but he shakes his head as his cheeks heat up. As embarrassing as it is, he doesn’t think he can stand on one foot without falling. Apparently that isn’t a problem for Cas, who stands back up and sweeps him into his arms bridal style with his pants still dangling from his feet. He kicks his pants off and is laid gently onto his bed where Castiel wastes zero time boxing him in with his hands on either of side of him before carefully lowering himself down on top of Dean. The hard muscle and heavy weight of of his alpha on top of him is exactly what he wants.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean. You smell so good. I want to drink in each inch of your skin to learn where you taste the sweetest, the purest, the greatest.”

He can’t manage anything more than a long moan as  _mate, mate, mate_ starts chanting through his mind again and again.

Castiel’s jeans are rough against his already sensitive cock and he grapples for something to hold onto, ending up with his hands curled around Castiel’s muscular biceps. _Fuck_ , he’s never been so affected by anybody is his whole damn life. Castiel’s scent is winding around him, making his head spin, and he feels like he can’t catch his breath. Then Castiel’s lips are on his again, and his mouth opens eagerly, taking his tongue into his mouth and caressing it with his own. Who cares about breathing when he can die like this?

It’s another dry drag of his cock against Castiel’s jeans that affords him a moment of clarity: he needs to get Castiel’s pants off. His hands dart between them where his fingers are shaking so badly he can't get the button through the stupid hole. A groan of frustration turns into a sound of celebration when it finally pops free and he can lower his fly. His fingers brush the significant bulge trapped inside of Castiel’s pants, and he feels his slick starting to run onto his sheets at the thought of it. Castiel’s teeth catch on his bottom lip and Dean’s thrusts upwards searching for friction. He pushes Cas’s pants down over his hips and his cock falls heavy and fucking _huge_ between his legs.

He completely forgets about getting Castiel's pants off in favor of wrapping his hand around his alpha’s cock, wanting to feel him so swollen and hard just for him. Castiel moans into his mouth and bucks into his fist, and Dean drags his thumb along the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. Castiel buries his face in his neck, alternately nipping and lapping at his skin and driving Dean crazier with every second. Castiel braces himself on one arm while he works on getting his pants all the way off, and then they’re both naked and nothing’s holding them back anymore.

Dean doesn’t waste another second - he’s waited long enough. He spreads his legs and guides Castiel’s cock to his hole, pressing forwards until he can feel the blunt head nudging at his slick opening. A growl rumbles low in Castiel’s chest and their eyes meet. Both of them are panting and Dean’s fingers are gripping the bed sheets, waiting for the moment when Castiel’s finally going to push inside of him.

But the seconds pass and he doesn’t.

Cas’s arms are shaking where he’s struggling to hold himself up. His eyes are rimmed alpha red and his entire body is as stiff as a board. Dean wiggles his ass in invitation and barely manages to breathe, “C’mon, Cas. Want you inside me.”

“I - I need to taste you. You smell so good. _I need to_ , Dean. Please, Omega. Will you present for me?”

His inner omega springs into action, jostling Castiel until he gives him enough space to turn over onto his stomach. He gets up to his hands and knees, spreads his legs, arches his back, and bares his neck.

“Unbelievable,” Castiel says passionately. “I’ve never seen anything so breathtaking. You’re perfect, my sweet omega.” Fuck. He’s so, _so_ warm. His chest feels like it’s going to explode with happiness and pride knowing that his alpha is so pleased with him. Castiel’s hands drift over the back of his calves and up his thighs while his mouth leaves wet kisses on the small of his back. “You’re entire backside is glistening with slick.”

“Want you so bad,” Dean tries to explain between breaths.

“And I want you. You smell like heaven.”

“Please, Cas,” Dean says, begging for what feels like the millionth time.

Castiel’s hands slide over his ass and his thumbs part his cheeks. Dean clenches his teeth together to try to stave off a needy moan as Castiel’s mouth kisses lower and lower. But when Castiel lets out a deep sound of ecstasy the closer he gets to his goal and as his tongue licks a long, hot trail from his crack down to his hole, all coherent thought leaves his mind.

A fresh flood of slick pours from his hole, and with a groan, Castiel’s tongue pushes into his ass like a man starved to lap it all up. Dean’s toes curl as Castiel’s scruff scrapes between his cheeks while he eats him out with abandon. He enthusiastically shoves his tongue as deep into him as he possibly can, licking up every drop that continues to leak from him, and making Dean feel more pleasure than he's ever felt before.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean curses, completely lost with satisfaction. With every swipe of his alpha’s talented tongue and every moan and groan pulled from his lips, Dean feels himself flying higher and higher.

Castiel pulls away, greedily sucking in air, but his mouth is replaced with two thick fingers almost immediately. They slide in easily, aided by the copious amount of slick Dean’s producing and the saliva Castiel has left behind on his ass, and Dean drops his head forwards as his all of his air is punched from his lungs. He’s never been so open and ready for sex in his life and Castiel's fingers feel so fucking good. Castiel pumps his fingers in and out of him expertly - once, twice, three times - before he rotates his hand and feels around until he brushes his prostate. Dean’s body locks up, his fingers tighten harder on his sheets, heat burns bright in his stomach, and when Castiel prods that spot dead on, his orgasm slams into him like a freight train.

He calls out for his alpha on a broken sob as he paints his bed sheets white with cum.

Castiel flips him over with a growl and takes his erupting cock into his mouth, causing Dean to scream with the thrill of his alpha swallowing him to the root and sucks down every drop of cum he can. Finally, he’s spent and trembling, and Castiel lets his softening cock fall from between his lips. Castiel kisses the sensitive tip once chastely before his lips makes their way up his chest. “You _do_ taste as good as you smell,” he rasps. “Better,” he adds as he continues his way up to his neck. "Worth waiting for." He kisses across his face to his lips where he catches his mouth in a searing lip lock.

Dean feels like he’s already run a marathon, but he kisses him back with everything he’s got. Their lips move together like they’ve been doing this their entire lives, and he uses every trick he knows to get Castiel moaning into his mouth. He feels Castiel’s raging erection still hard against the crease of his leg, rutting harder and harder the more he pushes him by nibbling on his lips and sucking on his tongue, and even though he just came harder than he ever has in his life, he wants Cas inside of him more than anything.

He breaks their kiss and lifts his hand to cup his alpha’s face. “I still want you,” he confesses, his voice rough from his very enthusiastic orgasm. “Mate me, Alpha. I can present again -”

“No, no, no. As breathtaking as that was, I want to see the expression on your face when I slip inside of you for the first time,” Castiel says earnestly.

Lost for words, Dean nods. He spreads his legs and plants his feet on the mattress, silently asking Castiel to take him.

“Are you entirely sure?” Castiel asks him.

“I’m positive.”

“No condom?”

“Pointless,” Dean confirms. He also knows he doesn’t have to worry about STDs because Cas is his mate. “I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.”

“Never,” Castiel replies. “It’s been a very long time for me... and I’ve never done this without a condom before,” Castiel admits, and Dean’s heart soars, knowing this is his first time, too.

“Looks like we saved that for each other.”

He can tell just by the expression on Castiel’s face that he’s pleased by that, and he’s proved right as his eyes flash red and a tiny growl slips out. Castiel has the self awareness to look embarrassed, and he promises immediately, “I’ll be gentle. You don’t need to worry. I’m in control.”

Dean leans up to kiss him softly. “I trust you.”

Castiel kisses him again, soft and sweet despite the way his eyes glow red, and then he positions himself at Dean’s entrance. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s neck, sinking his fingers into the soft strands, and the next second Castiel is pushing inside of him. Dean’s mouth drops in unparalleled pleasure as Castiel’s cockhead stretches him open, and the rest of him slides in to fill him up inch by inch.

“Dean,” Castiel whispers.

Dean feels like he’s been waiting for this forever. Castiel fills him perfectly, stretching him exactly the way he likes it without any pain, reaching places inside of him that extend far beyond the physical. Having Castiel inside of him is like coming home at the end of the long day, and there isn’t anywhere he’d rather be. He belongs just like this, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

Castiel is his, and he’s Castiel’s. Forever.

Dean cups his face as and looks into his eyes in awe. “My Alpha. My mate.”

Castiel purrs loudly as he closes his eyes and leans into Dean’s touch. “My Omega. My mate. So perfect. You feel - _wonderful_ , Dean.” Dean lets out a small huff of amusement. “Better than wonderful,” he corrects quickly. “I’m sorry - I don’t have the words.”

“I don’t want your words. I want you to f-” He stops midway through the word. This isn’t fucking. He’s fucked people before. This is so much more. “I want you to make love to me, Alpha.”

Like Castiel was just waiting for the okay, he pulls out a few inches to push back in, and Dean’s breath goes with him. He feels incredible. So long and thick that he grazes against his prostate with every stroke without even having to try. He barely registers that his cock starts filling again because Cas is making him see stars with every thrust of his hips.

Castiel leans down to kiss him, quick and dirty, before he runs his lips down his face and to his neck again. He rubs his face along his scent gland and Dean's mind goes blank with the intense need for Castiel to bite him.  _Mate, mate, mate._  His cock twitches at the thought and Castiel must feel it between them, because he snakes his hand down his chest to take him into his hand. Castiel's big hand almost swallows his omega cock, and the tight tunnel of his fist is fucking fantastic. Cas strokes him in time with his thrusts even as he keeps up the assault on his neck. Dean can feel his scent gland swollen and waiting for his bite. Castiel's mouth is hot and wet as he licks his way down his Adam’s apple and his chest, finding the small slope of his breast and taking his nipple into his mouth. He pulls it between his teeth causing Dean to arch his back with delight.

Castiel is playing him like a damn fiddle. Fucking his eager hole so deep and hard, stripping his cock with long, sensual strokes, and working magic on his nipple with his mouth. He moans, “ _Cas,_ ” with unrestrained pleasure and feels Castiel’s knot start to grow. Instantly, he’s thrown into a frenzy. He wants that knot like he’s never wanted anything. The need is searing inside of him. His inner omega, his mind, and his heart are all in sync and _screaming_ for it.

“Please, Cas, knot me. Want your knot.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel gasps, lifting his head to look him in the eye when he shoves it inside of him, so fucking big and thick. Dean throws his head back with the intensity of the stretch and just how fucking good it feels to have Cas pounding into him so hard.

“Please. Please, Cas. I wanna feel you. I need you. Don't stop, alpha. So fucking good.”

He can feel Castiel’s knot begin to catch and his breath hitches as he’s filled better than he’s ever been in his life. He’s sure there isn’t a millimeter of space between them - they fit together exactly, like a puzzle piece falling into place. He’s only missing one thing.

“Bite me,” he tells him.

“ _Ugh_ , Dean,” Castiel growls.

But his nose goes to his neck like a magnet, scenting him firmly, as his hips start thrusting into him harder than ever. He knows Cas wants this, too. He wraps his legs around him and lifts his hips to meet him for his next thrust. The contact with his prostate makes him _wail_ and he begs again, more firmly this time, “ _Bite me!_ ”

Castiel’s mouth opens and he kisses his scent gland so softly, so damn carefully even now. He can feel his cock hard and desperate for release all over again, his pulse thumping wildly in his neck, and his inner omega perched on the edge of absolute ecstasy waiting for the moment the alpha canines sink into his skin and mark him as his forever.

He lets out a desperate whine before he prepares to beg all over again. “I want your bite, Alpha, ple-” his words cut off on a hiss of pain as Castiel clamps down on his neck.

The next breath he takes is filled with a sense of euphoria he didn’t even know he existed and everything comes to a screaming halt as his body locks up and he comes a second time all over himself. Everything changes in an instant. Everything he was, everything he is, and everything he will be boils down to his alpha's happiness. He belongs to Castiel entirely and he's never been happier to be an omega as he is in this moment. This is everything he's ever wanted. He can hardly think straight through his emotions, but he can literally _feel_ the way his alpha loves him when they’re connected like this and it tears a strangled cry from his lips. Castiel shoves his knot deep inside of him with one final, powerful thrust, and Dean feels it expand almost painfully before he’s flooded with heat as he spills inside of him with a drawn-out shout still muffled against his neck.

He's moaning and groaning and gasping for air and he can't find it in him to stop. He can feel Castiel’s arousal run through him like an echo, doubling his own, and more cum dribbles out of his spent cock when he understands just how good his mate feels right now. He whimpers and grapples to pull Castiel back when he removes his teeth, suddenly terrified he’ll lose the connection immediately, but instead it only dims. He’s aware of his alpha’s bliss and the depth of his feelings, but it isn’t all encompassing like it was only a second ago. He can breathe. He can think. He can bask in this moment.

Castiel whispers apologies for hurting him into his skin while he laves his tongue over his mark, cleaning off his blood repeatedly until it stops flowing, and finally presses a lingering kiss to the spot that still pulses wildly.

Castiel gets up on his elbows to look down at him. “Are you alright? Are you in any pain, my love?” Castiel checks.

Dean has to swallow several times and clear his throat before words come out. “It hurts a little, but I’m okay, Alpha. I’m - I’m so happy,” he confesses. “I feel so right. Don’t know how I ever survived without feeling this.”

Castiel’s smile is breathtaking. “Will you let me have your bite, sweet Omega?” Castiel asks almost shyly, lowering his head and tilting it to the side to give Dean space.

Dean hums happily as he scents him, taking in the deep, smoky cinnamon smell of his satisfied alpha. It might be his favorite scent yet, maybe because he knows _he_ did this and nobody else will ever smell his alpha like this but him. He noses and sniffs until he’s absolutely certain he has the right spot, and opens his mouth to sink his teeth into his alpha. Copper floods into his mouth and Castiel lets out a quiet gasp of pain, but then moans happily as Dean feels him come a second time.

“ _Dean_. Dean, Dean, Dean. My omega. My beautiful omega,” he chants, finding Dean’s fingers and twining them together. Dean pulls his mouth away and is pleased to see Cas hardly bled at all. Must’ve picked a good spot.

Castiel’s mouth is on his immediately, capturing his lips in a passionate but soft kiss so full of love Dean can almost feel it spreading inside of him. Castiel breaks their kiss to look into Dean’s eyes and says with a soft smile, “I could feel it - how you love me.”

Dean smiles shyly. “I do. I don’t get how, but I do. I love you, Alpha. I’ll always love you.”

“You felt that I love you, too?” Castiel asks, his eyes soft and filled with truth. Dean nods again and swallows the lump in his throat. “I love you more than I've ever loved anything. I think I loved you the moment I saw you. You saved me in more ways than one tonight, Dean. I know what it’s like to feel alive again, _because of you_.”

“I'm not goin' anywhere, but you gotta let me know if you forget, okay? I need you now,” he tells him.

“It would be impossible to forget now that I have you,” Castiel responds.

It takes some maneuvering, but they eventually get comfortable on their sides with Castiel pressed tight to Dean’s back while they wait for his knot to go down. It isn’t until much later - after hours of talking and another round of love making - when they’re curled together again in the dark that Dean realizes that bad feeling he’d been carrying around all day has completely vanished. He wonders how much of what he was feeling was some kind of sympathy pain for his true mate who was out there feeling so lost and alone without him. It’s hard to remember that Cas was feeling so down just a few hours ago now that he hears him purring so loudly and Cas is practically drowning him in the pure scent of his happiness, but as he closes his eyes and begins to drift off into sleep, he makes a mental note to ask Sam about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first try at ABO so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you don't already, please come follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/tricia_16_) so we can flail about Destiel there, too!


End file.
